codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer '''(also known as Aelita Hopper/Stones, or Maya') is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), one of the members of Team Lyoko. What makes her so particular and different is that Aelita wasn't always human. In fact, she lived in a virtual world called Lyoko, and as the main guardian of this virtual world for 10 years, she was linked to it. When Jeremie turned on the Supercomputer he revealed the existence of Lyoko - and Aelita and X.A.N.A. along with it. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. But the non-trademark outfit, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost aways she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleevelets covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). Personality Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, genorosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in ''Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. History Season One When first introduced in the first season, Aelita is believed to be a humanoid form of artificial intelligence trapped in the world of Lyoko. She and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors bond quickly and most of the season is spent trying to materialise her on Earth so that she can live as a human. Until then, she acts as guardian to Lyoko and is permanently linked to it, unable to devirtualise like her companions; so if she loses all of her life points or falls in to the digital sea, she will be lost forever. Aelita is the only one who can stop X.A.N.A.'s attacks before they do any serious damage on Earth by deactivating his towers using the Code:Lyoko. This requires her to survive through all of X.A.N.A.'s plots and his monsters, meaning most of the time she is fairly helpless on her own. The task is made more difficult since Aelita, at this point in the series, has yet to develop attacking powers of her own, and is only able to use her "Creativity" - a power allowing her to alter or create new parts to the terrain on Lyoko. However, when the going gets tough, she has the wit and cunning to be able to outwit X.A.N.A. and his monsters, a skill that has helped the others on many an occasion. Whilst Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are busy on Earth Aelita spends her time patrolling Lyoko to check for any signs of danger and X.A.N.A.'s activity. She is able to control communications and get in touch with Jeremie if there are any problems. In the towers, Aelita can use the computer systems to access not only data in Lyoko but data on Earth as well, often admitting to doing research on human life in her spare time. After weeks of hard work, finally, Jeremie found one way to materialize Aelita: the Code Earth. Aelita generally finds Earth life fascinating, although with a little trouble adjusting. With the great help of her friends, Aelita tries to start her brand new life: she lives at Yumi's home as a pen-friend from Japan, known as Aelita Lyoko, and she attends Kadic Academy, as Odd's cousin from Holland. Before materialization, X.A.N.A. found the way to implement something that looks like a virus inside Aelita. This virus permanently links her to the supercomputer, and it appears that there is no way to turn it off without killing Aelita at the same time, despite that being the group's main aim throughout the series. Season Two The second season, in contrast to the first, is much more plot-focused, though a decent portion of episodes are still filler. In the first episode of the second season, Aelita enrolls at Kadic under the name of Aelita Stones. She poses as a cousin of Odd, using a forged birth certificate created by Jeremie, therefore allowing her to live on Earth. Jeremie's new super scan program also means that Aelita doesn't need to stay on Lyoko to check for X.A.N.A.'s activity; however, due to her links to the supercomputer, Aelita will die if she runs out of Life Points on Lyoko and can only be devirtualized through one of the towers. Aelita also begins having visions of a life she supposedly never lived, and a man named Franz Hopper is shown to have connections to Lyoko and they also finds a doll that Aelita recognised name "Mister Puck" and they find in the doll a key that opens a bag with CDs which were Franz Hopper's diaries. Each member of the group now has vehicles to quickly transport them in Lyoko; Aelita can ride any vehicle by herself if necessary, but usually rides with another person. A fifth sector, Carthage, is discovered in Lyoko and X.A.N.A. begins sending the Scyphozoa after Aelita to steal her memories that he can use as "keys" and escape the supercomputer. Throughout the season, as X.A.N.A.'s true purpose is slowly revealed, so are the origins of the supercomputer, Lyoko, and Aelita herself. In the end, despite the group's best efforts, Aelita's memories are stolen, apparently killing her; but Franz Hopper (revealed to be Aelita's father) revives her and restores her memory. Season Three In the third season, Aelita gets a new power named "Energy Field" which is a pink orb of pure energy she throws at enemies, not having to hit the X.A.N.A. symbol to destroy monsters (except the Megatank). Aelita had her memories returned by Franz Hopper, so she can now be devirtualized normally. X.A.N.A. uses the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita so that she enters the code "X.A.N.A." into a way tower. This gives X.A.N.A. full access to the sector, which he uses to delete it so that the group can't get to Carthage, and he can subsequently attack the Core of Lyoko within, destroying their only means of opposing him. Season Four In the fourth season, Aelita gains the ability to sprout wings from her shoulders by waving her hand over her star-shaped bracelet. X.A.N.A. changes strategies again now that he has William under his control. He uses William to stun Aelita and then drop her in the digital sea, making Franz Hopper appear in the form of a pink floating orb to save her. He then attacks Franz Hopper in an attempt to destroy him. Aelita also helps Jeremie to create their new virtual ship, Skidbladnir, which they use in order to search for her father and William in the Network. As she pilots the ship, their maiden voyage eventually leads into discovering of Replikas, which are created by X.A.N.A. using Aelita's memories. Aelita also uses one of activated towers to gather data, so Jeremie can free William from X.A.N.A.'s grip. However, on discovering that there are hundreds of Replikas (powered by supercomputers around the world) and X.A.N.A.s creation of the Kolossus leading to destruction of the Skid, Aelita and the others come to the conclusion that they must get rid of X.A.N.A as soon as possible. During the battle, Franz Hopper sacrifices himself for Aelita, helping her and the rest of the warriors to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. Despite her initial reservations, the supercomputer having help many memories for her, Aelita finally agrees with the warriors to shut down the supercomputer for good. Season Five (Evolution) Aelita's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to find trace of her mother, Anthea Schaeffer and destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. Relationships Jeremie Belpois At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier. Odd Della Robbia Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realise their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Ulrich Stern The first member of the team other than Jeremie to know about Aelita's existence. Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to one of siblings, since he spends a lot of time protecting her, even using a pet name, 'Princess'. They have a good friendship and rarely fight, with the exception of the instance in the episode The Pretender. Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows a pink, up-side-down Eye of X.A.N.A. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': **Energy field- Given in Straight to Heart, ''Aelita can send small electric orbs of pure deep pink-colored glowing energy. They are slower than Odd's laser arrows, but they don't need to hit X.A.N.A.'s eye on a monster to be effective. However, in order to destroy a Megatank, its body must be opened. These energy spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. ** While as a specter on Earth they are a yellowish orange in color surrounded with a red aura and act very similar to bolts of electricity. They are ten times stronger and much more effective than on Lyoko. For example one energy field can cause a huge destructive explosion that destroys half of X.A.N.A. 's monsters where as on Lyoko her energy fields can only destroy one monster at a time. They can become a temporary shield of yellowish-colored pure energy if the need arises. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **Creativity - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or asistence. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that X.A.N.A. has made invisible. In the fourth and fifth seasons, due to the digital enhancements/improvements given by Jeremy, her "second sight" ability is greatly heightened and strengthened to higher power-levels. It now enables Aelita to actually detect and sense X.A.N.A.'s emotions and feelings wherever he may be on Lyoko. **Tarantula Riding - When Aelita was Xanafied in Season 3, she rode tarantulae as transportation to the Way Towers, in order to delete the sector by entering Code: Xana. **Tower Control - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, has the power to activate or deactivate a tower at will. *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes shares the vehicles with her fellow Lyoko warriors. The overbike with Ulrich, the overboard with Odd and the overwing with Yumi. **Skidbladnir - As she is one of the creator of the Skid, she knows best to control the virtual ship. Therefore, in the digital sea, she pilots the main body of the Skid. **Angel Wings - while not an actual vehicle, Aelita has a pair of wings that can be used for high speed travel. She gained these wings in episode two of the fourth season ''Double Take along with her new outfit. If Aelita is hit by a laser while in flight the angel wings will disappear. To activate them she has to simply wave her hand over the star-shaped bracelet on her right wrist. They enable her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar to Ulrich's Super Sprint. They also allow her to carry one other person(ex. Yumi in Double Take, and Odd in Kadic Bombshell). It is not confirmed whether or not she could re-activate the wings after they disappeared by getting a hit. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie, whom she refers to as her "meal ticket". *Like X.A.N.A., Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the boiler room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules, giving her a certain advantage. It is unknown why she doesn't use it to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, although it is presumed that she cannot controll things already controlled by X.A.N.A. This could be in exchange for her ability to not need a tower. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. This same doll would be used by her father to hide the key to a locker containing his diary. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. **Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In the episode New Order, Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. * The name 'Aelita' means "Voice Of Protection", a possible reference to her soft melodic/angelic singing when using her Creativity. * In Saint Valentine's Day, the necklace she got from X.A.N.A. possessed her without the need of the Scyphozoa. * When possessed by X.A.N.A., Aelita is only ever defeated and devirtualised once; by Yumi, in The Secret. * Aelita shares her English voice actress with Jeremie. * Other people can activate Aelita's wings for her - seen in one episode when Odd fires a laser arrow at her bracelet, which releases her wings to save her. * Like X.A.N.A., she gets hurt when Lyoko is in any way damaged, as seen in'' Common Interest.'' * Aelita has several last names, but of course, only one is real. When Yumi asked her parents if Aelita could stay with them, she said that her last name was Lyoko out of panic. Later in season 2, when Moonscoop bought the show, they decided that Aelita would stay at Kadic, and decided that her last name would be Stones, as Aelita said, "Like the Rock Band." When the group found out that Franz Hopper is her father, they then made a false conclusion that Hopper is her last name, which was then proved wrong when they discovered that Hopper is her mother's maiden name, which Franz Hopper used as a cover name. They now know that Schaeffer is her true last name. * The background for Aelita's computer resembles the logo electronica artist Deadmau5 uses without ears. Gallery Real Life Aelita_image_player_432_324.jpg|'Aelita's outfit on Earth from season 1-3.' Aelita New Outfit.jpg|'Aelita's new outfit on Earth in the fourth season.' Aelita_1113.jpg|'Scanning Aelita' aelita_dj.jpg|'Aelita using the mixing board' Aelita_0538.jpg|'Aelita shocked.' Aelita_0570.jpg|'A much younger version of Aelita.' Aelita_0575.jpg|'Young Aelita about to be virtualized on Lyoko for the first time with her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer.' Aelita_0077.jpg|'Aelita sleeping with Mr. Puck' aelita_pool.jpg|'Aelita in her swimsuit' aelita_pyjamas.jpg|'Aelita in her pyjamas' Tumblr m2w9v7XxIm1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1_500.png Aelita finally materialized.jpg|Aelita when she came back to Earth. Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png AelitaxJeremie kiss.gif|Aelita kiss Jeremie. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif Odd and Team Lyoko.png Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita Mad At Odd. Aelita Hopper 95.gif Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400.jpg Tumblr m4xi4jBa331rsvmkmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo5 250.jpg Aelita dj closeup.jpg Aelita room.jpg Aelita bench.jpg Jeremie and aelita bench.jpg 124.jpg Jeremy aelita.jpg Jeremie walking with aelita.jpg Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg Jeremie aelita.jpg Aelita its all your fault odd.jpg Thumbnail Aelita 0068.jpg AelitaLKOKO.png Lyoko (Season 1) Aelitafromtheme.jpg|'Aelita sensing X.A.N.A.'s strong pulsations via meditation.' 2011-08-14_1502.png|'Aelita on Jeremie's laptop' 2011-08-15 2124.png|'Aelita checking Lyoko's data' Aelita_0075.jpg|'Aelita entering a tower' Aelita ID Card-1-.jpg|'Aelita's ID Card' tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo1_250.png tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo11_r1_1280.png tumblr_m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1_500.png 2011-10-03 2101.png 2011-10-03 2105.png 13 aelita's alright.png Tumblr m1ba9h5uaO1rnp5t8o5 250.png 4 aelita hears yumi.png Th Aelita Landing.gif 10 go, young grasshopper.png 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg Aelita desertsky.jpg Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o1 1280.jpg Lyoko (Season 2) aelita_icesector.jpg|'Aelita being virtualized' aelita_ice.jpg|'Aelita heard something' imageas.jpg|'Aelita having her memory taken by the Scyphozoa.' tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo10_r1_1280.png The Scyphozoa draining Aelita's memory.jpg Reminiscence 119.jpg Lyoko (Season 3) aelita_megatank laser.jpg|'Aelita guarding Megatank's laser by two Energy Fields' tumblr_ly5ug2aAM41qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzltvjl88z1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzphw8Bp5z1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m5hgha6l9J1r7qs82o1 500.png tumblr_m5hgomXydZ1r7qs82o1_500.png Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo2 250.jpg Tumblr m50xpnJbYE1r7dumao1 500.gif Lyoko (Season 4) Super Aelita.jpg|'Appearance' Capture 37 (22).png|'Aelita's new Lyoko form in the fourth season.' Aelita_1109.jpg|'Attacking a Tarantula' Aelita_1196.jpg|'Aelita piloting the Skidbladnir.' Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg|'New ID Card' aelitas_wings_desert.jpg|'Flying on the Desert Sector' aelita_megatanks4.jpg|'Aelita guarding Megatank's laser by two Energy Fields' aelita_tower_s4.jpg|'Aelita in a tower' aelita_skid_cockpit_interface.jpg|'Aelita checking the Skid's data' Tumblr ljdh4kAZDp1qzt0kgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo6_250.jpg 130px-Aelita_in_specter_form.jpg|Aelita in Spectre Form using Energy Field Aelita wings.jpg Th aelita virtualization stand-up.gif Th aelita-in-skid.gif Aelita Hopper 50.gif Xana aelita forest.jpg Aelita Hopper 45.gif Tumblr m1brarWVwZ1r1w4gno1 500.gif Capture 37 (24).PNG Capture 37 (44).PNG Capture 37 (42).PNG Th Season4TowerSpinny.gif Aelita 1039.jpg Aelita 1040.jpg Aelita 1059.jpg Aelita Hopper 89.gif Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo13 r1 400.jpg BeFunky tumblr m5hi33d0bA1rxjf3fo1 1280.jpg Energy field.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o3 1280.jpg Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg Aelita 1087.jpg Aelita sky.jpg Aelita replika.jpg Aelita echoes.jpg Aelita forest.jpg Aelita seriously.jpg Xana Aelita.jpg Retour 324.jpg|Aelita gets hit. UT^YGF^TH.jpg|Aelita being Devirtualization. Lyoko (Season 5 - Evolution) 640px-Lyoko_Warriors-_New_outfits.jpg tumblr_m2v41oc91h1ro3i3xo1_500.jpg Aelita 4.PNG Aelita 1.PNG Tower 3.PNG Aelita 2.PNG Aelita.PNG Aelita 3.PNG 1349523757 848.png Other 2644142390 93757b2f29.jpg FileAelita 4(2).jpg Aelita_0002.jpg Aelita_0015.jpg 3d17.JPG AELITA 4-1-.jpg tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo11_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lrktMLiz1rvnp4eo2_500.png Aelita.png Gobelins_11.jpg|An art of Aelita. es:Aelita fr:Aelita Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Powers